Life, Love and Egg Nog
by Sevish
Summary: After A terrible event at one Christmas Eve party Rogue wishes that she had not been born a mutant and that is exactally what she gets. (Finished)
1. The Wish

Life, Love and Egg Nog 

Chapter 1: The Wish

~~~~~~~~~

            Guys, I love Christmas, and I think it's safe to say that most of you do to so I decided to do a little fiction before Christmas. This is a lose parody based on "It's a Wonderful Life." I know what your thinking there will be as little cheese as possible. Now that that is off my chest let's get going.

~~~~~~~~~

            The day was a cold one and the night proved to be even more frigid as sounds of music thumped threw the air. It was the night before Christmas, and most of the mutants that live at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters decided to stay at the mansion for the sake of the two that had nowhere to go. Neither Scott nor Rogue had families to go home to and usually just spent the holidays at the institute. This particular Christmas Eve the students had decided to through a party for the two orphans. 

            Rogue looked around the room as the strained heater hummed a silent hum in the background; everyone was having so much fun. It seemed that a bottle of Tequila had found it's way into Kurt's hands and his belly. Kurt was swinging from the chandler while Jean and Kitty tried to talk him down. Rogue sighed as she sat in the corner as far away from everyone she could, the holidays where not her favorite time of the year. Still, she was thankful that she did not have to spend it alone like so many previous times. "It's kind of hard to get used to having people around." Said Scott as he snapped Rogue out of the train of thought she was in.

            "What, yeah. It is kinda strange."

            "To go from nothing to, well, this!" Scott pointed at the half drunken group of students that where periodically searched by Wolverine looking for his bottle of Tequila. The two laughed as they watched the bottle pass just out of Logan's reach every time he came to close. Suddenly, the wild child of the group, noticed the two quiet mutants at the door.

            "Hey Wallflowers," called Tabitha "You guys should watch where you're standing." Both Rogue and Scott shot her questioning glances, Boom Boom then smiled and pointed just above their heads. It was the misle toe that Mr. McCoy had hung earlier that night without the professor's permission. Scott and Rogue looked at each other. They reached the unspoken agreement that tradition would be broken this one time. However, the drunken students had other ideas. Kurt, Tabby and Ray rushed over to the two orphans and started trying goad them into kissing; when this didn't work they resorted to force. Scott and Rogue struggled against them but to no avail. They soon touched lips and Scott fell to the ground limp. Rogue's head was spinning and her eyes shot the very same concussive blast that Scott was known for, blowing a hole in the ceiling. She staggered back and quickly closed her eyes. 

            "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She shouted as she felt her way out of the room. She quickly squelched the part of Scott's mind she had taken and ran to hide in her room. She slammed herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She knew that something was going to happen, after all it was her life and nothing good ever happened to her. "Ah wish," she sobbed, "Ah wish Ah hadn't been born a mutant." She continued to sob into her pillow as she cried herself to sleep. The next morning came without so much as a whisper. Rogue stirred in her bed as she noticed that she was comfortably warm. As she came to more full awareness she noticed the origin of the warmth. Someone was lying in the bed next to her. She pulled the covers off of her and noticed a hand, a masculine hand hugging her stomach weakly. She gasped violently; their skin was touching, and jumped out of bed. She looked down at herself she was almost nude, well nude by her standards. She was wearing a pair of blue boy shorts and a matching sports bra.

            The covers began to stir and Scott Summers poked his head out from under them "Marie, what's wrong? It's four in the morning." He said as she noticed that all he had on was a pair of black boxer shorts. Rogue stood silent as Scott snapped to full consciousness "Oh, crap if I don't get out of here quick, people are gonna know what we've been doing." Said Scott as he grabbed his things, gently yet sensually kissed Rogue on the lips, and darted out of the room as quietly as possible. Rogue was left in a state of complete shock, but she something was different.

~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 1

This is going to be a short fan fiction. I intend to end it next chapter so let me know what you think. I may decide to make it longer.


	2. The Angel

Life, Love and Egg Nog

Chapter 2: The Angel  
            (sings) IIII'mmmm bbbbaaacck (coughs from hitting too high a note), When I said this was going to be a short one what I meant to say was that this going to be fast one. I'm hoping to get this done before Christmas. I intend this to be only half serious, because I don't understand angst and if it was all serious that is what it would be. I must apologize; the last chapter was really rushed. I'm going to take a little more time on this one, but not much. (: P)

~~~~~~~

            The covers began to stir and Scott Summers poked his head out from under them "Marie, what's wrong? It's four in the morning." He said as she noticed that all he had on was a pair of black boxer shorts. Rogue stood silent as Scott snapped to full consciousness "Oh, crap if I don't get out of here quick, people are gonna know what we've been doing." Said Scott as he grabbed his things, gently yet sensually kissed Rogue on the lips, and darted out of the room as quietly as possible. Rogue was left in a state of complete shock, but she something was different.

            Rogue quickly recovered from her shock and ran to the bathroom. She quickly ran to the mirror. Wait, since when did she have her own bathroom? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and stared at the creature in the mirror. It looked like her, but it couldn't be. The person in the mirror's skin was not pale in fact it had healthy reddish color. Rogue looked down at herself and noticed her skin was the exact same color. Not only that her was toned and muscular; not the grotesque man-like body that most female body builders had but it had a very feminine shape to it. Her hair was long with a vibrant brown tint to it, her white bangs where still hung in front of her eyes. "You like what you see?" came a voice from behind her. Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin as turned to see that it was none other than her best friend Kitty Pryde.

            "Kitty, what are you doing here, it's four thirty in the morning." asked Rogue?

            "Jamie's waking everyone up banging on the doors. Scott asked me to come get you. We're opening presents." Kitty explained 

            "Oh, I'll be right down." Rogue answered as Kitty almost walked out of the room but stopped short.

            "Are you alright? You seem a little jittery."

            "Yeah Kitty I'm fine, why?"

            "You just tried to walk out the door in you're under wear."

            "Oh, yeah. Heh heh."

            "Just put some clothes on, you crazy girl, and come down. Everybody, that is awake, is waiting for the Professor's daughter." Informed Kitty

            "Professor's daughter?" wondered Rogue

            "Yeah, he adopted you when you where two. Are you sure that you're all right?" asked Kitty with a funny look.

            "Ha, yeah. Just had a brain fart there. I'll be down in a little."

            "Ok." Said Kitty as she walked out of the room.

            Rogue tried to ward off the weird look that her friend gave her as Kitty phased thru the wall. Rogue heaved a heavy sigh of relief but soon got back to reality if it was indeed reality. She remembered that in dreams you're not supposed to feel pain; so she pinched herself. This decision was one she regretted as she had pinched herself hard and the pain was enormous. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but calmed herself. She calmly walked over to the closet and opened it. Her favorite outfit was not anywhere in sight. She searched the closet up and down, but still nothing. So she pulled out a pair of black jeans that had gold seams, and pulled out a large baggy sweatshirt, all the T's where either too small for her tastes or showed too much skin. She threw on the clothes and quickly tied the longer-than-what-she-was-used-to hair into a ponytail hurried to the main hall. 

            Everyone was waiting, both those awake and asleep, her arrival. She treaded nervously as all eyes darted in her direction. "Come on Marie, We're opening presents!" called Professor Xavier. He then looked at the younger of the group acting as if they had gotten into the coffee bean stash the night before. "Go ahead!" said Charles as Jamie dove head first into the cache of presents. Rogue reached the source of the and that everyone was accounted for except for one, Jean. Jean did have a family, so Rogue assumed that that was where Jean was and sat next to Scott in a chair. Presents where handed out to everyone, but Rogue found her self preoccupied with the deference in the people around her. Logan looked as if he was younger than she knew him. He was clean-shaven and some of the scars that had been visible where gone. On the other side of the scale Scott was more ragged. Scott wasn't wearing the kaki/sweater combo she was used to, in fact he wore a pair of worn jeans and a tight tank top. Scott's face was also covered in stubble that managed to give him a rugged look. As she looked around the room only minor changes to those around her, but she stopped at Kurt Wagner. He stuck out like a sore thumb, as he was the only one who had a solemn expression.

            Rogue needed to clear her mind so she quietly excused herself and walked out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath of the cold winter air, but suddenly there came a voice from her side." So, how does not being a mutant feel?" asked a semi-high pitched male voice.

            "What?" wondered Rogue as she spun on her heel to a relatively short man with a balding head. "Who are you? And how do you know about that?"

            "Well," the man mused, "My name is Clarence, and I know because I was assigned to you. I'm your guardian angel. Now I know you don't believe me, so ask me any one thing." Rogue thought for a minute, but her mind kept coming back to Nightcrawler and his solemn face.

            So she asked "Why is Kurt so sad?" 

            Clarence sighed; he had hoped she wouldn't ask that question. "Professor Xavier and Raven Darkholme are in a custody battle over Kurt. You see when Kurt was little Raven, also known as Mystique, was driven into a murderous rage when she found that two humans had adopted Kurt."

            "What happened?" asked Rogue

            "Well Raven lost herself with rage and killed Kurt's adopted parents, right in front of him. When she came to her senses she took Kurt and left him on the Professor's doorstep. Now after years in a mental institute Raven has decided that she wants him back."

            "Why did this happen?" 

            "Because Raven was not concerned with you and you're mutant abilities she didn't adopt you." Clarence stated. Rogue was silent with thought; she could not believe what she had heard. Then she realized that she didn't know the man that told her this, but before she opened her mouth to protest Clarence interrupted. 

            "There will be a time for more questions, Later. Now, just go enjoy your wish." In the blink of an eye he was gone. It was just as if he had never been there.

            _"Marie, you haven't opened your presents, yet. Come down and join us." _Professor Xavier spoke to Rogue's mind.

            "I'll be right down!" she answered as she rushed down stares.

~~~~~~~

            End chapter 2

            Ok so I'm going to end up making this longer than I thought. Time to answer some Reviews:

BaneofJean: It was the most embarrassing thing I could think of at the moment for Rogue, so I put it in. Clarence is cool and I originally didn't plan to put him in but Clarence can thank you for his appearance. He is going to have a bigger part; BTW I love Unveiling

Aria: I'm glad you like my writing and I apologize for the serious turn in this part of the story. Personally, I like the Scott/Rogue pairing, but that is not what this is about. This story is about Rogue's gradual change of heart, not the pairing.

Dark Jaded Rose: I'll try to keep it as very little depressing as possible, but chances are it'll have it's down points, sorry. L 


	3. The Lost One

Life, Love and Egg Nog

Chapter 3: The Lost One

            Hi guys I thank everyone who reviewed this story. Over the weekend I re-read the story, and all I can say is It's amazing what you find the second time through. I'll be revising the story here pretty soon correcting the areas where my mind was moving faster than my typing speed. Guys please bear in mind that I haven't seen 'It's a Wonderful Life' in at lest a year. For now though, lets get this underway, Shall we?

~~~~~~~

            Rogue hurried to the main hall of the mansion where she saw that the Professor had been waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Scott was waiting beside Professor Xavier and both where staring at her with a look of excited anticipation on their faces. "What's up, fellas?" wondered Rogue with a pronounced southern accent.

"Since when do you have a southern accent?" asked Scott "Never mind, Come on open your presents!" he exclaimed as he pulled Rogue to the tree.

"What's gotten into you?" inquired Rogue as she nearly fell on her face.

"Scott just wants you to open the present that he got for you." Answered Charles

            Scott riffled through the gifts until he found a small box wrapped a fine silver gift-wrap with a red ribbon bow that read 'To Marie, my Rock, my Life, my Love' written in Silver ink that contrasted the crimson of the bow perfectly. Rogue nearly melted at the shear effort put into the package. She gently removed the package, being careful not to harm the ribbon or the paper. She found a small cardboard box inside and slowly removed the top. Inside there was a sterling silver bracelet that was accented by an engraving that looked as if it where something straight out of 'The Lord of the Rings'. Rogue was struck speechless; she didn't know what she had done to deserve this magnitude of a present, but could not bring herself to ask. Instead she tackled Scott with an embrace that would make the most Jaded of people blush. As she felt her skin come in contact with his, a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She had never been able to get this close to anyone, before.

            Scott returned the embrace with equal fervor "I take it that you like it?" he asked half sarcastically. "As much as I'd like to take all the credit; Kurt helped me pick it out." Rogue looked up at the smiling face of Kurt Wagner who sat quietly in the corner of the room. Rogue stood up and walked over to the blue velvet skinned boy and gently kissed him on the forehead. 

"You should smile more." She whispered. She sat back down at the bulk of the group after dragging Kurt in with her. Time passed that day and soon the unplanned after lunch party was in full swing, and for the first time in her life Rogue was content. Just then the Charles called the group to silence and rose his glass to the air. He looked Rogue straight in the eyes 

"I'd like to per pose a toast. To Marie, fifteen years ago I saw you in that orphanage; so quiet and willing to sacrifice so that other children could get into homes. You where a terror on purpose, had it not been for my mutant abilities I would not have seen the kind caring person that gave me my purpose." He gushed 

            "To Marie, for her dedication to all of us." Said Logan as he hoisted his bottle of Ever Clear. Rogue smiled an uncomfortable smile and waited until the attention died down to slip out of the room onto the balcony. Scott saw this and followed her surprising her with a loving hug from behind. 

            "Scott," she said as she rested comfortably in his arms "What did you mean by I'm your rock?"

            "What?" He asked as if he had just seen a flying pig. "You know." His face became uncharacteristically solemn. "When Jean died three years ago, you got me out of the depression I was in."

            "What!?!" wondered Rogue as she broke the contact between them. "How?"

            "You where there. Fred Dukes kidnapped Jean when he thought she was showing interest in him. When she fought him for her freedom Fred threw a file cabinet at her, but she caught it. She wasn't lucky enough to catch the second machine that he threw at her. You where the closest to her and yet paid attention to everyone else first." Scott explained. Rogue was shocked speechless. Jean was dead? The emotions welled up inside of her; sure they were worlds apart in her previous life, but she far from hated the redhead. She could not take it any more she ran inside the mansion and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and thought over the memories of this life. She did indeed remember the death of Jean Grey and the funeral that followed. The look on Jean's parent's faces was enough to bring her to her knees. Suddenly yet calmly came a comforting hand that laid on her shoulder. She looked up to the face of her guardian angel, Clarence.

            "Why," she sobbed, "Why do you have to torment me?" she asked

            Clarence's face lightened "Dear Child, This is the world that would have been had you been born a human. I only seek to show you what you wished to be; having not earned my wings yet that is all I can do." Rogue continued to sob into her pillow as Clarence tried to console her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 3

            I hope ya'll like it; at this point I'm sorta kinda drawing to a close. Tell me what ya think, writers love constructive criticism (Well this one does anyway). On with the Review answers. (Blows into trumpet until it flies out of my hands and clobbers a neighboring cat) oops sorry.

BaneofJean: I hope I explained how Rogue was adopted into the Xavier family enough (smiles nervously) It was _kinda_ for plot sake. (fake laughs). 'bout Unveiling: Please do.

Dark Jaded Rose: Manipulated? How so?  


	4. Everytime a Bell Rings

Life, Love and Egg Nog

Chapter 4: Every time a bell rings…

            I have really got to end this story. It's kind of taken more time than I wanted it to take and people are forgetting about my other stories. I'm having so much fun with this particular story that I've strung it out longer than I originally intended to. I even did a sketch of what Rogue looks like in this story. That was the first clue that I was getting too attached to this story (the second was the fact that I was trying to find a way to write Rogue's boy shorts back on her ;p). Anyway this is definitely going to be the last chapter. (I hope)

~~~~~~~

            Rogue lay silently on her bed, as Clarence did his best to console her. She could not believe that Jean was dead. Rogue had no lost Love for the infuriating red head, but neither did she hate the born leader. Clarence had never before been to the earth plane and was beginning to doubt his capability to do this job. The girl he had been assigned to was one of the chosen champions set to guard this world from the turmoil that ensued from hate, and he wasn't even a full angel yet. He thought that Michael would have been a better choice for the job, but knew better than to question the Creator. Suddenly, Rogue looked up at Clarence with those emotional brown eyes "Clarence," she sniffed "Thank You."

            "What?" wondered Clarence?

            "Thank you for granting the one thing that I've wanted all my life. I was going crazy in that poisonous skin of mine, but can you leave me alone?" asked Rogue as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

            Clarence sighed dejectedly and resigned himself to his failure. "You're welcome young one, I'm glad to have made your life happier." Again Clarence sighed dejectedly and waved as he silently faded from reality. 

            There came knock at the door, "Marie, Are you alright?" wondered Scott with a worried tone in his voice "You've been acting strange lately." Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the door. It was already getting dark and Rogue had something on her mind. Putting on the best face she could when she opened the door just as Scott was about knock again. Behind it she found both Scott and the Professor waiting quietly outside her door. They both looked at Rogue's smiling face and red eyes, they wanted to say something, but before they could Rogue Kissed Professor X on the top of his shiny baldhead. She lingered there for a few seconds and pulled away a small tear dribbled down the cheek above her smile. It was at this particular time that Professor X mentally wished that he had been born an empath instead of a telepath. Before either Scott or Charles could say any thing Rogue grabbed Scott and pulled him down stairs. They stopped at the coat rack in the main hall before Rogue drug Scott out to the street's sidewalk. 

            "Marie, what's going on with you? Ever since this morning you have been acting very strange." Worried Scott

            "Have you ever wondered what this world would have been like if I had been born a mutant?" she asked as she young man beside her.

            "Honestly Marie, I've never been that concerned with the 'what would have' or the 'what could have'. Since I was a child I have always tried to be concerned with what I had, not what I didn't have. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really," she said as she linked arms with him "I was just thinking that the people I love would not have had to go through some of the things that they did; if I had been born a mutant."

            "Oh really?"

            Suddenly Rogue stopped and looked deeply into the eyes hidden behind Scott's special glasses. She smiled a cracked, emotional smile as she pulled Scott in close and kissed him. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the warmth of his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as she probed every in and out of his mouth with her tongue. Scott returned the kiss with equal fervor as their two tongues danced together as if they where two of the passing snow flakes that danced on the wind as they passed the young lovers. 

            It was Rogue that broke the kiss; she silently pulled away as Scott quietly begged for more. "Wha…" He began but was stopped as one of Rogue's fingers was gently placed over his lips. Again Rogue looked deeply into Scott's eyes; this time she could not hold back her tears at all.

            "Today has been the best day of my life," She sniffed "but I don't belong in this world, and it's time I get back to reality." She stepped back and took a deep breath and spoke loudly. "Clarence! I understand now please put everything back the way it was." 

            "You don't need to yell child; I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" said Clarence as he slowly walked up from behind Scott.

            "Marie? What's going on?" worried Scott as he approched Rogue. She kept him at arms length as she motioned to Clarence.

            "Whatever your gonna do, Clarence, do it." Said Rogue. She then blinked and noticed that Scott was no longer standing in her way and clarence was no longer in sight. She surched the landscape, nothing. She surched herself and found that she was covered in her favorite black leather top and skirt with the shear green shirt she always wore. She realised just how cold it was when the wind kicked up.

            "Rogue, What are you doing out here?" called a famillar voice as Rogue soon found herself covered in a brown leather jacket. She turned to see the face of Scott Summers, the very same one she had just left. 

            "Scott?"

            "Jeez, Rogue, it's freezing outside. I saw you leave when I stumbled to the land of the wakeing,What are you doing out here, anyway?" 

            "Scott, What day is it?"

            "Has the temprature gotten to you?" replied Scott.

            "Just answer the question."

            "It's Christmas day, I was told you ran away after what happened last night. Everyone's been looking for you since." Explained Scott.

            There came a loud noise from the Church down the street. In the steeple the bells ressonated with the the clang of joy that was the symbol of the christmas holiday. Scott smiled a nastalgic smile and sivered slightly. "What's up?" asked Rogue

            "Oh," Scott snapped back to reality "just something my father told me when I was a child. He said that 'every time a bell rings and angel gets his wings' stupid, huh."

            "Not really, in fact I think one just got his wings. Atta boy, Clarence, Atta boy." Said Rogue.

            "Come on, crazy girl, everyone's worried." Said Scott as he walked Rogue back to the mansion.

**THE END. **

~~~~~~~~~

            The end has finally come to this, I told you it would be a short one. Oh well I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this. As I always say my only purpose is to entertain; so I hope you all enjoyed this Fan-fic. If you just can't live without my creative imagination (coughs), please feel free to check out my other stories.

P.S. I am planing a sequal for New Years, but can't seem to come up with anything good, Help would be greatly rewarded (starts doing the happy dance and throws ticker tape into the air.) Oh and BaneofJean, I hope you liked that little plug at the end. (wink)


End file.
